


That these could live

by wendelah1



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt comes courtesy of The Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Generator. </p>
<p>  <i>Your challenge is to write cross-over fanfiction between The X-Files and Stargate SG-1. The story should use a plot to reanimate Hitler as a plot device. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That these could live

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Philedom Olympics Day 20: Crossover Madness. The assignment was to write a crossover crackfic, which I did. But then it morphed into a real story: ["Of So Divine a Loss."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214466)

Scully had encountered a lot of crack-pot schemes and heard a lot of insane theories floated during her time with the X-Files, but this one really took the cake.

"I don't understand any of this." She looked across her desk at Skinner and then over at the man sitting next to him. General Jack O'Neill. Air Force? What the hell did the United States Air Force have to do with this case, if it even was a case. "You're saying this criminal organization, the Lucian Alliance, somehow became in possession of Hitler's remains and has been trying to bring him back to life?" 

"Yes," the general answered. "Actually, they got a fair ways along in the process, too, before we found them and stopped them."

"That's impossible," Scully said flatly. 

The two men exchanged glances. "I told you so," Skinner said to General O'Neill.

"Even if it were true, which I'm not saying it is, what do you need me for? Don't you have scientists of your own, people better qualified than I am to verify the identity of this corpse?" Scully demanded.

"We do but they're busy right now with other more pressing problems, all right? Walter here thought since you'd seen something like this before that you'd be willing to give it a look. Scientific curiosity and all. You aren't. Sorry for wasting your time." General O'Neill stood up.

"Jack, wait." Skinner turned back to Scully. "Dana, the technology they used. I think it could help Mulder." 

"What technology? There is no technology on this planet capable of reversing degenerative brain disease," Scully said firmly. Since Mulder's brain inflammation had recurred last year, she'd certainly done enough research to know this for a fact.

"Oh but there is." General O'Neill leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Of course, it turns you evil if you use it on a human brain enough times, but once or even twice through the sarcophagus shouldn't be a problem."

"Sarcophagus? That's what the Egyptians used to bury their dead. Is it some sort of tombstone?" Scully was starting to get a headache behind her eyes. She needed to get home to Mulder, too.

"Look, Dr. Scully. You have more than enough training to do the work. You've already been vetted. We know you're clean. You already know where a lot of the bodies are buried, so to speak. And Walter trusts you, which says a lot."

Scully looked at General O'Neill, then back at Skinner. "You're offering me a job."

O'Neill nodded. "We could use your help, Dr. Scully. There are some bad guys out there, ones far worse than the Alliance." 

"What about Mulder?"

O'Neill snorted. "You're kidding, right? No offense but your guy's a loose cannon. We'll fix him up for you, but after that, he goes back to his basement."

Scully frowned. "He works out of the house. And his office isn't in a basement." 

The general shrugged. "Whatever. You'll need to sign the standard non-disclosure agreements, of course. We'll get Mulder set up for his treatment. He might not even need the sarcophagus. We've still got one of those Gould healing devices sitting around Area 51. You have any objection to re-location?" 

She shook her head. She would move to Antarctica if it meant saving Mulder's life. "Wait. What sort of healing device?"

The general acted as though he hadn't heard her. "Our main operations are based out of Colorado Springs, but Nellis Air Force Base is in..."

"I'm familiar with the location of Area 51," Scully said, raising an eyebrow.

The general smiled at that. "Yeah. I suppose you are. But you've never heard of the Stargate."

"The star gate? No, I haven't." 

"Well, that's a long story. Let's get old Adolf identified and back in the ground where he belongs first. We'll send someone to pick up Mr. Mulder for you and then we'll all head to Nellis." 

"I haven't formally accepted your offer, General O'Neill. And Mulder won't go with just anyone. He'll resist if strangers come to take him. He's become paranoid since the brain inflammation recurred..."

General O'Neill started laughing. " _Become_ paranoid? Fine. You head home and get your guy packed up. Can you be ready to roll by say, 1800?" 

This was all happening so fast. "Yes. I think so."

"I'll go with you, Dana. I can help explain it to him," Skinner offered. 

"Excellent. We'll send our people for you. And Dr. Scully. It goes without saying..."

She would have to lie to Mulder. It would be difficult but worth it, if she could save him. He'd do it for her in a heartbeat. He  _had_  done it. He'd forgive her. And even if he didn't, at least he'd be alive and well.

She nodded slowly. "This conversation never happened."

Anyway, she wanted to know more about this—star gate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title belongs to Emily Dickinson.


End file.
